Various materials handling facilities may be the destination of shipments of many different items each day. For large facilities, the number of shipments and their corresponding items may be very large, numbering in the thousands. For some entities, it is necessary to maintain an accurate count of each of the items received in inventory. However, it can often be the case that shipments enter a materials handling facility that cannot be properly received into inventory due to a lack of identifying information and other problems.